1. Field of Use
This disclosure is directed to a fuser member and a method of manufacture.
2. Background
Centrifugal molding is used to obtain seamless polyimide belts useful as fuser members. Typically, a thin fluorine or silicone release layer is applied to the inner surface of a rigid cylindrical mandrel. A polyimide coating is applied to the inner surface of the mandrel containing the release layer. The polyimide is cured and then released the mandrel.
There are drawbacks to this process. The length of the polyimide belt is determined by the size of the mandrel. The requirement of a release layer on the inner surface of the mandrel is an additional process step.